world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
072014 Eddy Miloko
06:36 -- timidTheurge TT began pestering calligraphicGuitarist CG at 18:36 -- 06:36 TT: erm, h-hello? 06:36 CG: Oh hi. 06:36 CG: You're new. 06:38 TT: y-yeah, I'm not one to u-usually c-contact s-strangers? 06:38 CG: Ah. 06:38 TT: I m-make an e-exception w-when it c-comes to my s-sister t-though? 06:38 CG: Oh Ruby. 06:38 CG: You're her sister? 06:39 TT: yes, and I n-need to l-look out for my l-little s-sister? 06:40 CG: Oh. Was I being a bother? I'm sorry if I was. I just couldn't help myself around her. 06:41 TT: w-well, I d-don't k-know if she f-feels the s-same way a-about you for r-reasons I c-can't go i-into r-right now? 06:42 CG: With how many guys who keep trying for her hand for cash I can't blame you. 06:42 CG: You don't want her meeting with the wrong guy... 06:42 CG: Right now I'm thinking about trying to hold back a bit until she's more comfortable. 06:44 TT: w-well, l-let's j-just say t-that t-there are s-some v-very s-special c-circumstances and t-that is why I w-want you to l-leave her be? 06:45 CG: If you say so. I can let her have her space for a while. If she contacts me then it's her choice. 06:45 CG: question is, would you be alright with her deciding to still see me? 06:46 TT: if she w-wants to a-against my b-better j-judgement? her e-eventual l-loss? 06:47 CG: I wouldn't do anything of the sort to her... 06:47 CG: I apologies for this, and I also apologies for not getting your consent as her sister. 06:48 TT: you d-don't u-understand p-pink t-text? 06:48 CG: Sorry. 06:48 CG: Do explain. 06:48 CG: I want to understand. 06:49 TT: t-things are g-going to c-change r-real s-soon? 06:49 CG: how so? 06:50 TT: I c-can't say? I'm s-sworn to u-uphold s-secrecy? 06:50 CG: ... I think I understand that secret part too well with trolls. 06:50 CG: I'm having issues with one named Thiago... 06:51 TT: T-Thiago T-Tezeti? the sky p-pirate's son? 06:51 CG: ...You know the clever bastard? 06:52 TT: not p-personally, but it is c-crucial t-that I get i-into c-contact w-with him? 06:53 CG: I'm worried about him being manipulative. He's got quite the brains for someone acting innocent. 06:53 CG: One game with him got me noticing his real thinking. 06:53 CG: You sure you can handle him? 06:54 TT: I h-have h-handled my s-share of s-snakes? 06:54 CG: ...Alright. Just know I'm keeping an eye on him in my own way... after a friend said she got a death threat from him but she can handle herself. 06:54 TT: a-albiet w-with t-them on a s-slab u-usually? 06:54 CG: ... 06:55 CG: Suddenly you're already peaking my interest. 06:55 CG: ... Okay. 06:55 CG: His handle is transchronicAllegorator. He's on right now so you better be quick. 06:56 CG: If you don't mind, can you go on with the subject of snakes on slabs? 06:56 CG: Sounds mayan or aztech in human standards. 06:56 TT: err, s-shit? 06:56 CG: Ah, right, secret. 06:56 CG: My apologies. 06:57 CG: How about you being welcome to ask me anything about myself then? 06:57 CG: will that work? 06:58 TT: w-well, p-pink t-text, you k-know how the c-company a man k-keeps s-says a lot a-about him? 06:58 CG: Yes. 06:59 TT: w-well, if you do h-harbor f-feeling for my s-sister? I w-would l-like to see w-what s-sort of c-company you k-keep? 07:01 CG: Honestly, a rather unique type. The company I met with are a troll who lives in the palace as a guard in training, a half-troll who wants to make philosophical music, another half-troll who sells novels on the corner and has mother issues, a human mother who takes care of me and writes mystery novels for a living, a human with some lab experiments and an AI, and i suppose Rubi who's got brains an 07:01 CG: d beauty and can play a great video game session. 07:02 CG: Then there's the troll being knight who had a friend that plays the laser harp and likes music and computers... 07:02 CG: the human plays a harmonica, the harp player obvious, the troll guard in training has drums and singing, the writer plays piano, I play guitar, and the one with the band vision makes the lyrics and music mixes. 07:03 CG: Our band name is Eternity's Edge. 07:03 CG: We're still looking for a bass player. 07:03 TT: hmm, t-that is an odd g-group of f-friends? I'm not s-sure I b-believe t-that you k-know s-such a d-diverse g-group of i-individuals? 07:03 CG: Heh. Your choice to believe me or not. 07:04 CG: But I do know that many. You're one of them too now. 07:04 TT: how can I be s-sure you a-aren't l-lying, p-pink t-text? you did say you w-were a-acquanted w-with the sky p-pirate? 07:04 CG: I can give you the handle of one of them as proof. 07:05 TT: a-alright? 07:05 CG: He's overly analytical but that just means he overanalyses trolling so much it slips right by him. 07:05 CG: anaximandersTrepidation 07:05 CG: let him know Eddy Malloy mentioned him. 07:06 CG: by that, I refer to myself. My name is Edward Malloy, but they call me Eddy. 07:07 TT: well, if we m-must use a-actual n-names t-then you can c-call me M-Milly? 07:07 CG: Milly. Sounds like a wonderful name. 07:07 CG: It's nice to meet a sister to a great girl like Ruby. 07:08 CG: just shows she keeps good company too. 07:08 TT: I g-guess our p-parents are to t-thank for t-that? 07:08 CG: I guess. 07:09 CG: Anything you can tell me about that? Or would you prefer to know more about myself? 07:11 TT: hmm, u-unfortunately I c-cannot e-expound u-upon R-Rubes and my c-childhood to j-just a-anyone? 07:11 TT: n-never k-know who m-might use it a-against us? 07:11 CG: Alright. 07:13 TT: I w-will c-contact t-that h-handle you g-gave me s-soon? if you are t-telling the t-truth, t-then p-perhaps I w-will t-tell you the t-truth a-about my s-sister and I? 07:13 CG: What would you like to know about me? 07:13 CG: oh.. 07:13 CG: Well alright. I hope to be trusted enough. 07:15 TT: g-good l-luck in y-your e-endeavors? may you m-make the m-most of y-your l-life? 07:15 CG: And you too. 07:15 -- timidTheurge TT ceased pestering calligraphicGuitarist CG at 19:15 --